Roomies!
by Sydsas
Summary: Kisame has once again gotten his partner of sorts, what he believes, the best present ever. But as per usual, Itachi does not desire it. How shall the blue man convince Ita-kun to take it this year?


As I've said before, like always, the Naruto characters I have used are a bit out of character. But they are still always fun to play with. I hope everyone enjoys and is alright with the new writing style I decided to test out.

* * *

><p>"Itachi! Itachi!" Kisame yelled as he knocked on his partner's door, receiving only silence as an answer for the past three hours, as like the two previous years. "Itachi! Itachiii!" he went on as per usual. <em>Dammit, you'd think I'd get an answer before three hours pass after the first two times…<em> he thought irritably, knocking more frantically. "Dammit, open the-!"

As if on queue, the shark man was interrupted mid-sentence when the door cracked open to reveal one of Itachi's blood red eyes. "Are you telling Uchiha Itachi what to do?…" came the oh so eagerly awaited cold and deadly reply. Kisame only smirked at it, placing an arm on the wall next to the Uchiha's peeking eye. "Why do you seem bothered by that, Ita-kun?" he said to the Sharingan user as he leaned down to be about his height. "You seem to enjoy it when we're alone together late at night…"

Itachi rolled his eyes at his partner's attempt to make him blush. "And that is the only time I allow it." he replied. "Unless you are here for a nice hot and steamy session, I will not tolerate it." he growled, giving the blue man a death glare. Kisame gave his Akatsuki and bed partner a bit of a dull stare in return, pouting his lips. "Hmph…you're no fun." he said, standing up straight, folding his arms over his chest. "What is it that you want, Kisame-san?" the Uchiha asked irritably.

"I believe you know very well what the reason for my being here is."

"Giving me my birthday gift a day early…again…"

Kisame closed his eyes in irritation, growling as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Not this year…" he said in a low irritable tone, his brow beginning to twitch as he forced on a smile. "I remembered to mark it on the calendar…"

"You're lying." Itachi replied coolly, almost wanting to smirk at how his blue friend still thought he could lie to him.

The shark like man growled more, balling his hands into fists. "Okay, so what if I am!" he said, his being flustered palpable. Itachi only rolled his eyes up at the taller man, leaning against his doorway. "What is it this year?" he asked plainly, eyeing the man up and down, slightly pursing his lips together as he awaited for the blue man to once again act like a giddy little girl about what he believed to always be the best present ever.

Quickly, the smile had reappeared on Kisame's face. "I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed with joy, pulling two suitcases out of nowhere, displaying them to his partner. "Travel cases?" his partner quirked up a brow at the sight of them. "No." he chuckled in reply. "These are mine. Your present this year is me! All of me!"

"What?" Itachi questioned, his eyes widening in horror as he put the puzzle pieces together.

"Make some room for me, roomie!" Kisame said with a grin, attempting to make his way into Itachi's room. "What the hell are you doing? !" the Sharingan user yelled to him, standing his ground in the doorway. "Who said I wanted this? ! What would even give you this idea to begin with! !"

"Well…" Kisame said, slowly putting his briefcases at the sides of his feet, placing one arm across his chest, resting the elbow of the other in the hand of it and tapping his chin cockily as he began to think of how to word his reasons for the act. "For the past year now," he smirked, looking back to the shorter man, "we've spent every night sneaking about and both of us sleep in my room. I figured I would save us the hassle and just move in. So when you need…or want me, I'm only a tap of the shoulder…or very rough pounce, away."

"No." came the immediate and blunt answer of the Uchiha, forcing himself to fight this odd feeling in his stomach as he watched Kisame's dream shatter before him. "But why?" he asked, his sincere pain showing tenfold. "Do you not hear yourself speak when you talk?" he forced a growl in his reply. "We have been sneaking around," he emphasized the last two words, "as in our other teammates, except for maybe Konan- -damn that smart woman- -do not know what we have been doing. If we suddenly become roommates, they will wonder why and I don't want them to be getting into my business."

"Our business." Kisame corrected, a deep frown growing on his face as he looked to his partner. "I don't care what they think of us. I…was just trying to be sweet." the pain the shark man felt almost made him want to cry in only whoever knew how long, and in front of his partner…whom he thought to be his real lover…his best friend…his only friend. "If you don't feel comfortable with it, then fine… Just continue to sneak into my room whenever you like." he said quietly, picking up his things and walking away.

Itachi let out a low growl, partly at the situation and mostly to himself. The way his partner had just worded how he felt made him seem like the bad guy; which he knew full well that he was, but he didn't want to be with any of his teammates and especially in this particular situation. Kisame had made him sound like that he had only been using him and nothing more. As much as he hated admitting it, the man had feelings, strong ones, and only for the cute and sweet emotional shark man known as his partner…his lover…his best friend…his only friend. _Dammit, Kisame!_ he growled again, slamming his door shut, taking his frustration out through painting his nails.

* * *

><p>Late in the night, Itachi snuck out of his room, avoiding anyone that was awake, quietly making his way for Kisame's room. Before letting himself in, he took in a deep breath, preparing to make the best "apology", or whatever it was called, he could. <em>I'm…sooorryyy…<em> he had to force out in his own mind. He scowled at the situation. _I shouldn't even have to be doing this! Why doesn't he understand! Why doesn't he see it my way!_ he scowled deeply at his thoughts, nearly punching a hole in the wall from his anger. He then regained his composure and took in another deep breath, reaching for the doorknob. _Let's just get this over with…_

Slowly, he entered his partner's personal sanctuary. Kisame, getting almost as good at Itachi about being on his guard, woke up, but did nothing to rid of the intruder, able to feel who it was.

An awkward silence quickly made a home in the room, neither knowing what to do or say to rid of it. Kisame only laid in his bed, on his side that had his back turned toward to the Uchiha, feeling it nearly impossible to turn to face and speak to him. And Itachi only remained at the door, looking over his partner, trying to make the first move and walk toward him. Why had things gotten so hard to do around him anyway? Why did all of these things he declared weakness start flooding his body when he was near him? Why can he no longer speak his mind and do as he please without feeling that horrible knot in his stomach at the sight of the man's frown? He'd never minded it before, but as of late, he feels as if it will kill him and it drives him insane that he can't figure out why.

Forcing all of his emotions to stay in line, Itachi finally made his way for his partner's bed, sitting next to him, then ever so carefully placing a hand in his hair, petting him gently as he believed the man liked. He wanted to say his name, but, irritably, he was too scared to break the silence, afraid of making things worse. So he only looked down at his partner, petting him…he felt some sort of blissful relief when Kisame finally moved and held his hand. "Itachi…" he almost felt a feeling of ecstasy at the sound of his name being whispered through the man's soft and sweet, also rather tasty, lips. "I'm sorry." came from the blue man as he sat up and gave him a hug.

"It's fine." Itachi replied, holding his partner close, so relieved that he wasn't the one that had to say those damnable words. "I just wanted to be sweet for you." Kisame went on. "I know." the Uchiha said softly, looking to his partner and gently placing a hand through his hair again. "But we can't have the others knowing and getting into our business."

The blue man pursed his lips. "But why?" he said. "Why care what they think?" he shrugged to his partner. "We've both killed…taken so many lives… You even killed your clan! And neither of us care what others think." he went on, not noticing Itachi's famous glare of death. "They call us monsters and we continue to do what we want. Why would this be any different? Why should we care what the others think?"

"Because this is different." Itachi growled, getting off the bed and glaring down at the man. "We actually live with these people and we can't exactly kill them. This is different, completely."

"But why?" Kisame pleaded to his friend, also getting off the bed to be close to him again. "Why is it different?"

"Displays of emotion are weak. I will not have the others thinking that I am easy prey they can use and rid of when they no longer need me. Not after I have made sure to prove that I will never be weak and will leave whenever I very damn well please."

"Showing emotions doesn't have to make you weak, Ita-kun." the blue man tried to explain, making an attempt to hold the Sharingan user, only to be pushed away. "Showing emotions will always make you weak."

"No they won't! They can even make you stronger!"

"I will not let them see me as a weakling!" Itachi tried not to raise his voice to not wake the Akatsuki members, not wanting what he was trying to prevent to happen so quickly.

"If showing emotions is weak, then why do you show them around me?" Kisame retorted, folding his arms across his chest as he pursed his lips in irritation. "Do you think that I'm so weak, that you can display emotions around me? Do you think that I can't take you if I wish?" he said harshly, he and Itachi both knowing full well that he couldn't take the shorter man, but still wanted to make a point. "No!" the dark haired man growled, his hands now balled up into fists. "Then why?"

"You're…different!"

Kisame did his best to keep on a serious face, but he just could not help the smile that statement had put on his face. It was so sweet, he even began to chuckle softly. "What! Why are you laughing!" his lover growled in irritation, only making him chuckle and smile more. The growling ceased a bit when he had pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "Huh?" he questioned silently as the shark like being held him close and tight with an arm around his waist a hand cupping the side of his face, kissing him deeply.

Itachi only raised an eyebrow at his partner when he pulled away. "We're yelling at each other… Why would you suddenly smile and laugh then embrace and kiss me? It makes no sense!"

"Do you not hear yourself speak when you talk?" Kisame smirked at the shorter man's expression when his words had been used against him. Laughing and kissing his forehead, he went on. "You only show emotion around me because I'm different."

"You're my partner. I…trust you."

"Ita-kun…" Kisame smiled at the man's flustered face, keeping it cupped in his hand, pulling it close again to whisper sweetly to him more. "You love me."

"WHAT? ! What kind of absurd accusation is that! What would ever make you think that I, Uchiha Itachi, would or even COULD feel that emotion!"

"You're confused… Trust me, and let me teach you how to feel with this…" he smiled, placing a hand at the center of the young man's chest. "Feel…with my organs?"

"With your heart, Ita-kun. Haven't you noticed how it beats faster when you're around me anymore? Haven't you noticed how good you feel when you make me smile and laugh? And how you get an odd twisting knot in your stomach when I'm upset?"

Itachi growled, even more flustered with how his partner knew more of what was going on with him than he did. "I hate to admit it, but…I'm probably just falling ill." he muttered, placing his arms over his stomach, feeling such strange twists and flutters, keeping him from looking at the blue man. "Uchiha Itachi does not love! I am not weak!"

"Ita-kun…" Kisame purred, gently taking the man's chin with his thumb and finger, making him look to him, "Do you not want to keep doing what we're doing?"

"What?" the dark haired man was taken aback at the question, baffled at it even, then he scowled at the blue man. "Why would you even ask that! Of course I don't want to stop!"

Kisame only smiled more and more, so close to just laughing so loud that it would wake the rest of their teammates. He calmed himself and held it in as he simply held his adorably irritated and confused lover. The shorter man only growled and skillfully slipped himself away. "You are odd." was the last thing he said before taking his leave back for his room. All the blue man could do was chuckle.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Itachi slipped through the doorway, extremely exhausted; and he didn't do anything too out of the ordinary to make him so. So exhausted, and only wanting to go back to bed, but for some reason still moving forward, the young man rubbed his temples, he hadn't slept well thanks to his damnable partner of sorts, all the things he'd said about him, about them, flooding his mind and keeping him too occupied to get any decent sleep. And even though he was ever so- -slightly- -tempted to just fall to the ground, he was still able to keep on his guard, taking a couple steps away from the sudden "rain" attempting to tackle him. Sighing and putting his face in his hand, he lightly kicked at the person on the ground. "I am in no mood today." he said solemnly. Before half a moment went by, he quirked a brow at the person, for normally the shark man would be on his feet and trying to embrace him.<p>

"Gotcha!" came from behind him just when he was about to examine the body on the ground, feeling the familiar embrace of the person he'd just been thinking about. "Kisame, you baka!" he growled, squirming free, turning to glare at him. "If you're there, then who the hell is that!" he yelled, pointing to person on the ground.

"Good morning, Itachi-san!" Tobi said cheerfully as he got back to his feet. "What the hell?…" Itachi queried, only staring. "Kisame-san said he wanted to give you a special present this morning and needed my help. Tobi is a good boy!"

Before either of the god forsaken **morning** people had a chance to blink, the "good boy" had been set on fire. "Ahhh! ! But Tobi is a good boy!" the poor little childlike Akatsuki member wailed as he ran away, doing all he could to put his robes out as some of the others; meaning everyone but Konan; only laughed at him.

Kisame stared in horror for a moment, his eyes slowly wandering to the- -quite solemn- -man he had captive in his arms once again. Quickly, he shook away the horror and smirked at him. "Didn't sleep well?" he teased, feeling him tense up with anger immediately. "Aw, so sad that I wasn't the cause of it." he chuckled as the dark haired man escaped him once more and turned to glare at him. "You!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger, his other hand in a fist.

"Yes?" Kisame purred, smirking like the irritating cocky bastard he'd become over the past recent years, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at him.

Itachi was almost speechless at him, and he hated it so much…but he didn't fight it. Finally, he began to accept these "feelings", these things that he'd claimed as weaknesses for so long. All from looking at the man before him, his partner…his lover…his best friend…his only friend. Even after their argument the previous night, this silly blue man only smiled and laughed and then embraced and kissed him…lovingly, he began to believe.

"Well?" Kisame questioned, his smirk gone away, quirking a brow at him, almost even beginning to worry about him for going so silent.

"Nothing…" Itachi replied quietly. "Stay here." he said just before he turned around for the blue man's room. Kisame quirked his brow even more, curious as to why his lover would disappear into his room without taking him as well. After a moment, he had his answer, absolutely beaming at the sight, almost bursting into tears. "Ita-kun…" he whimpered, his lip quivering as he looked to the raven haired man. "Yes…roomie?"

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is finding my yearly series cute. Three years so far, let's hope I continue. Peace, y'all.<p> 


End file.
